According to high industrial development, there are fire hazards at places such as general high-storied buildings and factories, and other special buildings where a number of persons are resident or work. Since such fire hazards are increasing and human casualties or injuries and property damages are huge, sprinklers are installed at places where a fire may break out in order to inject water into the places where a fire broke out more rapidly to thus extinguish the fire and thereby prevent the life and property from disaster in advance. In general, sprinklers are fire extinguishing facilities that can be recognized as the most excellent extinguishing equipment, in which sprinkler heads that are installed on the ceilings or walls of an object to be fire extinguished automatically detect whether or not a fire broke out, and then thermal detectors are dismantled to then break away from the sprinkler heads. Accordingly, pressurized water or compressed air is discharged from a water or air pipe, to thus automatically activate alarm valves and water pressurizing and supplying units and thereby discharge water with a certain pressure, and automatically extinguish the fire.
However, since these sprinklers are activated in a manner that a fire is detected by a single signal, malfunction may occur frequently. Further, once sprinklers are operated, the after-measures expenses should be paid highly. Thus, the more frequent malfunctions, the higher after-measures expenses. Accordingly, in many cases, sprinklers may be fabricated so that they do not operate.
However, if an accident happens in the case that sprinklers are set so that they do not operate, tremendous damages may be caused.
In addition, public transportation vehicles have no fire extinguishing facilities other than fire extinguishers that are currently displayed therein. That is, sprinklers are not still equipped in the public transportation vehicles. The reason why the sprinklers are not still properly equipped in the public transportation vehicles is because there is not only a big risk due to a malfunction of the sprinklers in the case that the sprinklers are equipped in the public transportation vehicles, but also an insufficient counter measurement to the malfunction of the sensitive sprinklers.